


You're My Girl

by Veronibell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always a Girl!Niall, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And why did it have to be today when she had to laugh and smile and be happy ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wasn't what I was planning on writing.  
> This is the first 1D fic that I am posting. I wrote this cause the pain Niall is feeling is what I feel right now.  
> I was just thinking about how they would react to a Niall that isn't all smiles and laughs, and then it became this.  
> It was just meant to be fluffy Liamxgirl!NiallxZayn cuddle fic, but my brain had other ideas.
> 
> Was also going to break it into two, but I am too lazy.
> 
> Enjoy, comments and feedback appreciated!

Niall and the rest of the boys had a photo shoot that day, but all Niall wanted to do was wrap herself up in the big fluffy blanket she’d managed to bring from home and hide from the world. Preferably with Zayn. She didn’t feel like one of the members of the hottest pop band in the world, she felt like a normal hormonal teenage girl.  
That morning when she’d woken up she felt fine. Then about two hours later she was in so much pain. She had never had cramps like this when she got her period. Usually she just had a bit of back pain, something which she didn’t get a few days before hand, which was why she wasn’t expecting to get it now. And why did it have to be today when she had to laugh and smile and be happy so some photographer could get the shots for the new album.  
Ni was lying on the bed when there was a knock on her hotel room door. “Yeah, yeah, comin’” she opened the door to see Liam smiling on the other side, “Hey Ni, wanna grab some breakfast before the shoot?” Ni knew she should go with Liam, but she just wanted to wallow, when she didn’t reply right away, the smile slipped off his face, “Ni?” She shook her head and attempted a smile,  
“Let me just go change and we can go to the shoot.”  
“Okay” Ni could feel Liam watching her for the rest of the day. She was changing for the last time, when the cramps became so strong she couldn’t hold back pained noise.  
“Babe you okay?” She had to take a few deep breaths before she could reply.  
“Yeah Zee I’m fine, just hit my elbow. Out in a sec.” Niall took a few more deep breaths, saying to herself, _almost over, you can do this, almost over, just smile like nothing is wrong_  
It wasn’t like she was afraid to tell the boys about this, it was just that they had a habit of being overprotective of her. Usually she could handle having her period, but this time she felt bloated, the extremely fitted blue dress had felt wrong, and now the bright red jeans felt too tight and uncomfortable, she just wanted to curl up in the sweats she had stolen from Zayn. She sucked it up and walked over to the others, immediately she was surrounded, Liam’s arm around her shoulders and Zayn’s around her waist. Harry and Lou on the ground before her, Haz with a hand on her ankle absently stroking back and forth and Lou briefly leaning against her other leg. The director of the shoot quickly getting to work rearranging them when he noticed they were all there. But not before Niall noticing the photographer snapping a few candids.  
Ni had almost managed to forget about the near constant twinges they were having fun, there were lots of laughs. They had her balancing on one leg as she reached toward Liam and Zayn as Lou and Harry pulled at her outstretched leg, when the strongest pain yet ripped through her middle. She cried out and wrapped her arm round her middle, the movement caused her to lose balance. She felt Zayn move fast to catch her.  
“Niall?”  
“Ni”  
“Nialler?”  
“Babe, what’s wrong?”  
Concern was evident in their voices. She kept breathing, gripping Zayn’s biceps, most likely hard enough to bruise. She could feel two hands on her back, could feel both of Zayn’s thumbs rubbing slow soothing circles against her hips, and could feel a hand pushing her hair out of her eyes. She felt so loved and protected she wanted to cry. Damn the hormones! “I-I’m fine, just bad cramps, is all.”  
“You could have said something Ni.”  
“It’s not like there is anything you could do guys.” The tears started to well up again, she felt a light kiss on the back of her head then one of the hands disappeared from her back. They stood there, the only movement was from Zayn still rubbing circles at her hips.  
“Director said we have everything and that we can go.” Louis said as he came back “Zayn why don’t you take Ni, back now, we can bring your stuff back.”  
“I’m okay guys.” But apparently her protests were falling on deaf ears. Zayn just pulled her to him all but picking her up and carrying her to the car. Zayn kept her close the entire way to her room.  
“Zee, really I’m okay.” Niall looked over at her best friend slash band mate slash boyfriend, nudging his thigh with her toe. She was much more comfortable now she was in her sweats, her heat bag also felt fantastic against her sore muscles. He caught her ankle, “Why didn’t you tell us Ni?” she was saved from answering by a knock at the door, she got up and had a moment of déjà vu, Liam was on the other side of the door smiling, “Come on in Li.” She walked back to the couch, expecting Li to follow. This time she sat down right next to Zayn, automatically he pulled her close, just like always. It made her feel safe, curled up in his warmth, his hand playing with her long blonde messy pony tail. She felt the couch dip and warmth at her back, as her other best friend sat down close, somehow managing to get an arm around her too. “Zee I didn’t say anything, cause all I wanted was for things to be normal, for this, just to get a cuddle with the best guys I know. And I honestly didn’t think they were going to be this bad.” Niall lay her head on Zayn’s shoulder and leant back against Liam a bit more.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Liam ever the one to move things on.  
She couldn’t resist “Anything but toy story.” She felt Zayn laugh. Niall smiled contentedly as she half listened to the squabble that started over her head. This was better than being curled up with a blanket. She was curled up with the two people she knew loved and cared about her more than anything. Niall closed her eyes and focused on the warm secure weight of the arms around her. Her body ached and she was beyond tired but she was the luckiest girl in the world.

They settled on watching _Rango_ and Niall was still cuddled between Zayn and Liam, when her laptop _ping_ ed with a new email, she reached over the edge of the couch for it. It was an email from the photographer that day, Josh,  
 _Hi Niall,_  
Hope you are okay. Had so much fun on the shoot today.  
Got some great shots! Just going through them and found some of the candid shots I snapped.  
There are a few that I thought you might enjoy.  
See you again in a few weeks.  
Josh  
Niall felt a few tears spill over as she clicked through the photos Josh had attached. Apparently he had been snapping photos since they arrived on set. One that she paused over was of just her and Zee, he had one arm around her, and she around his waist, and she was smiling as Zayn kissed the top of her head. She remembered what happened when this photo was taken. Liam and Niall were the last ones to arrive on set, Niall had just walked over to the others when her boyfriend had put his arm around her and greeted her with a kiss on the head. She had immediately relaxed into him.  
The next two shots were of the five of them, from right after their final change, when she had come out of the changing room, the first one was straight on, Lou and Haz with grins on their faces and a mischievous glint in their eyes, Li and Ni looking at Zee all three of them smiling. The second one was from behind them, this one was one that made her well up, you could see the points of contact they had on her, Li’s arm around her waist, Zayn’s around her shoulder, her arms around their waists, Haz’s had on her ankle and Lou with an arm around her leg, she was surrounded by her family. It was the last photo that made the tears spill over. Niall sat staring at the photo as the tears fell.  
“Who was the email from babe?” Ni looked up at her boyfriend, tears still falling, she saw the worry blink onto Zayn’s face, “Ni, baby?” he reached out to wipe the tears away, and she could feel Li shift behind her, but all she could do was shake her head. She felt Liam rest his chin over her shoulder and look at her screen, and then he kissed her cheek putting his arms around her. Niall turned her laptop around so her boyfriend could see the picture she was looking at. Zayn made a small noise, “Babe...” Zayn placed the laptop on the centre table, Li stood and kissed her on the forehead and with a whispered “Love you Ni” left them. Now it was just the two of them. Zayn stood too, he came and stood in front of her, hands out. She placed her hands in his, pulling her to him, his hands came to her waist, hers to his shoulders. “You Baby Girl are incredibly special to me,” slowly he walked her back to the bed. Niall lay curled into Zayn, head resting over his heat, Zayn’s arm wrapped securely around her. Normally they didn’t get the chance to be like this, to have this moment, Ni was going to take every chance she could. She fell asleep surrounded in warmth eyes locked on a photo where she could see how loved she was.


End file.
